


失真/Losing Reality

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Episode: s09e19 Alex Annie Alexis Ann, M/M, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: “不管你醒没醒，萨米，”他哥哥又湿又热的舌头含着他的耳垂，热乎乎的舔吻沿着他颈侧的动脉一路滑下去，“我都要开始操你了。”他几乎听见迪恩有力的心跳隔着胸腔震荡在他脊柱上的回响，全身的血液几乎都要被迪恩滚烫的情欲蒸发干净。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	失真/Losing Reality

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：@四杯死湖  
> 警告：睡煎  
> 背景：post season 9 episode 19

这不是萨姆·温彻斯特头一次感受到难以抵挡的困倦。事实上，一般而言，在狩猎结束后，他和迪恩总会轮流开车，以免在长途驾驶中过于疲惫。但这一次，在从南达科他到堪萨斯的一路上，萨姆甚至没能醒来。直到抵达地堡门口，迪恩打开车门的声音惊醒了他。

“终于醒了，睡美人？”迪恩皱着眉从外面敲了敲他的车窗。萨姆挣扎着坐起来，乱蓬蓬的头发遮住了一半视线，看上去像一只神志不清的小狗。萨姆摇摇晃晃地爬出车门，手腕上被吸血鬼割开的伤口已经被迪恩包扎起来了，但过量失血的眩晕感仍然震荡着他的大脑。萨姆试图伸出一只手臂保持平衡，但下一秒那只手臂就被架在了他哥哥肩上。萨姆困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“小心点，你简直像个醉汉。”迪恩抱怨道，一边半扶半抱地把他弟往地堡里弄。萨姆毛绒绒的脑袋温顺地躺在他哥哥的肩膀上，柔软的头发蹭着迪恩的脖子。他被他哥有力的手臂抱着腰，昏昏沉沉地想不明白迪恩哪来的力气。

“你到底用的什么洗发香波啊。”他哥把他松散的头发拨到一边，咕哝着架着他走过地堡的走廊。萨姆被放倒在床上时忽然勉强清醒过来一点，“等一下……初刃，”他终于艰难地想起自己差点忘掉的重要事务，“……迪恩，你得让我保管。”

“不行。”他哥哥无情地拒绝了他。迪恩抱着手臂站在萨姆卧室门口，一副转身要走的样子。萨姆急忙在床上翻了个身，脸还埋在枕头里，脱力的身体却差点从床垫上掉下去。

但显然没掉下去。萨姆眨了眨眼睛，意识到他哥刚刚一个箭步冲上来，一只手抓住他的小腿，另一只手托着他的腰。“哇哦，”萨姆困惑地瞪着迪恩，“很难想象开了一整天的车后你还能这么活力十足。”

“因为你被抽了差不多半桶血，你这个倒霉的素食大脚怪。”迪恩腾出一只手来拍了拍他的肩膀。他哥哥看起来似乎已经忘掉了他俩这几个月以来的紧绷气氛，尽管在今天的早些时候，当他神志不清地被绑在吸血鬼的小屋里，迪恩再一次嘲讽地引用了他的话：

“是啊。我知道你不会为我做同样的事。”

萨姆被从回忆中打断了。迪恩把他推回床上，轻轻松开了他。

“迪恩。”萨姆皱了皱眉头，但他哥哥打断了他。“你需要睡眠。”迪恩精力充沛语气独断地宣布，萨姆恼火地瞪着他，立刻忘掉了五秒钟前回忆里他哥半是讽刺半是苦涩的玩笑。

“好吧。”萨姆最后决定暂时中止这场无效交流，“你知道的，迪恩，那东西在影响你。”

他哥忽然低下头笑起来。

“比你对我的影响还要大吗？”迪恩微不可察地轻轻摇了摇头，“认真的吗，萨米？”

他的心跳像是突然被拉长了，一些紧绷的窒息和挤压感重新涌了进来。萨姆的呼吸停滞了一小会儿，他张了张嘴，但迪恩没有继续等待他的回答。

他哥哥离开时替他带上了门，“睡个好觉，萨姆。”

萨姆将脸深深埋进枕头里。

———————————————————————-------

那天午夜的时候，萨姆被卧室门轻轻拉开的声音短暂的惊醒了。

迪恩。

他太过熟悉他哥哥的靴子重重撞在地板上的声音。但他实在太困了，所以他甚至没有试图睁开眼睛。直到脚步声在他床头停下，粗重亢奋的呼吸缓慢地悬停在他耳边。

“初刃在你这里吗，萨米？”

萨姆甚至几乎没有听清迪恩的声音。他很困，但他迟钝的大脑缓慢地转动了几秒钟。在午夜前的几个小时里，他费力地溜下床，偷偷拿回了初刃。现在那件危险的东西被包裹在一卷厚厚的牛皮纸里，安全地躺在他房间内某个锁死的匣子里。也许迪恩依然能感受到初刃的召唤，但他发誓在自己的保管下，他哥哥不会再碰到那件危险的武器了。

他在迪恩黑暗的注视下慢慢滑入睡眠。

“萨米？”他哥哥仍然轻声呼唤着。他模模糊糊地意识到身边的床垫微微下陷了一块。萨姆在被单里不安地动了动，直到被一双手扣着腰拖向床边。

他微弱地挣扎了一下，但失血过多的身体依然使不上力气。萨姆朦胧的意识向睡眠滑入更深。他哥哥的手好烫，过高的体温在他的皮肤上游走梭巡着，他下意识地向前抬起腰，像从前许多次那样，让那双手勾着他的短裤从大腿上轻柔地滑下来。

“做的真棒，萨米。”他哥哥凑近他耳边说。他被翻过来，腰陷进床垫里，柔软的头发在枕头上软软地铺散开。许多细细密密的吻压在他的眼睛上，萨姆茫然地抬起手，另一只不属于他的手立刻抓住了这个时机，将他更深地压进一个又热又烫的怀抱里。

他哥哥的体温好高。萨姆迷迷糊糊地想，他闻到血和盐的味道，迪恩的汗水浸透了上衫，又湿又热的布料磨蹭在他脸上。他下意识地贴了上去，他哥哥的味道压迫着闯进他半张开的嘴唇，他上瘾似的颤抖起来。

他又困又沉的脑子仍然隐约记得他们吵过许多次架，却想不起来他们有多久没做过了。他怀念这个，他希望迪恩也怀念这个。

萨姆昏昏沉沉地向哥哥的怀里钻。但迪恩很快地抬起身，床垫弹簧发出轻柔而生锈的吱吱响声。被单被掀开时萨姆抖了一下，随后就被翻过来，脸和呼吸都被埋进枕头里，他哥哥的手扣着他的腰，直到他光裸的皮肤碰到一团滚烫的鼓起。

他的膝盖以一种不太舒服的姿势陷在床垫里。他驯顺地允许他哥哥的手压着他的前腰弯下来，困倦地跟着哥哥的频率慢慢前后摇晃，一下一下轻轻撞在迪恩内裤的肿胀上。当迪恩的手顺着衣服缝隙滑进睡衣内侧，萨姆甚至有点分不清这是否只是一个过于逼真的梦境。他哥哥粗糙的手掌用力挤压着他鼓涨的前胸，萨姆在枕头里发出淫荡而快乐的微弱闷哼。迪恩用指腹玩弄着萨姆在睡梦中因兴奋而挺起的乳尖，粗硬的枪茧几乎在敏感的皮肤上留下揉弄的褶皱。

他的后腰被一双有力的双手强硬托起。萨姆下意识地追随着那个热源，直到臀缝被缓慢分开，一些湿漉漉的东西被挤了进去。他发出一声轻微的惊呼，他哥哥从他身后压上来。迪恩凑近时，他朦胧听见哥哥急促喘息中加重的情欲。

“不管你醒没醒，萨米，”他哥哥又湿又热的舌头含着他的耳垂，热乎乎的舔吻沿着他颈侧的动脉一路滑下去，“我都要开始操你了。”他几乎听见迪恩有力的心跳隔着胸腔震荡在他脊柱上的回响，全身的血液几乎都要被迪恩滚烫的情欲蒸发干净。

他甚至没有清醒的力气说出拒绝，因为下一秒迪恩就握着他的腰把他深深压进了床垫里。萨姆的脑内昏昏沉沉一片，迪恩用力顶进他身体的热烈感觉却穿透了疲倦的梦境直抵感官深处。他哥哥的阴茎一寸一寸地深深撑开他的内部，又热又烫的前端终于紧紧抵在后腰内侧那敏感的一点上时，迪恩却不动了。

萨姆埋在枕头里发出小狗似的呜咽。他哥哥从他身后凑近了，又湿又热的嘴唇压在他柔软的头发上，“萨米，感受到我在你体内了吗？”

半梦半醒中他记不清自己究竟有没有回答。但他哥哥并没有耐心等待他的回答。迪恩炽热的胸膛再次压上来，手臂上的该隐印记几乎烫伤了他。他哥哥动了起来，没有浅入浅出的试探，迪恩像一台设定精确的机器，每一次都深深撞进他体内。他几乎能听见迪恩的阴茎退出他身体时发出的黏软水声。他被迪恩亢奋的频率死死钉在床垫上，床头在吱吱呀呀的声响里一下一下地撞在墙壁上。萨姆困得要命，与此同时身体深处前列腺被迪恩的阴茎重重碾磨的感觉却格外清晰。他哥哥紧紧抓着他的腰，像一列火车那样狂热地冲撞着他的身体。他甚至没法颤抖着绞紧肠道，像潮水一样逼近的快感几乎把他逼疯了。

“迪恩……”萨姆被按在枕头里，呜咽着断断续续地叫出声，“迪恩，慢，慢一点……”

显然迪恩没有听到他的请求，或者迪恩根本没打算听。他哥哥做爱的力气像是在杀人，他被迪恩疯狂的顶弄撞得几乎没法呼吸。他的膝盖痛得动不了，腰和胳膊因为酸痛几乎僵硬了。萨姆在他哥哥的掌控下挣扎着口齿不清地哀求，“迪恩……迪恩，求你了，换个姿势……”

迪恩的动作停了停，下一秒萨姆就被他哥哥整个翻过来。迪恩的阴茎还深深插在他身体里，硬挺的龟头刚好沿着敏感点重重碾磨了一圈。萨姆瞬间从大腿绷紧到脚尖，浓重的情欲沿着向后仰起的脖颈过电似的攻占了整个理智，混合着浓稠睡意彻底搅乱了呼吸和心跳。

他哥哥扶着他的腿向两边分开。迪恩的阴茎向他体内滑入得更深，萨姆哆嗦了一下，下意识地张开大腿，迷迷糊糊地夹紧哥哥的腰。“萨米……”迪恩的胸腔里发出沉沉的笑意，迪恩的呼吸紧贴着他的呼吸。他哥哥用手臂撑在他身体两侧，又湿又烫的吻像夏天的大雨一样落在他的脖颈和嘴唇上。萨姆低低地呜咽了一声，微微抬起头，用被迪恩操到散开的头发柔软地磨蹭着哥哥胸口，昏昏沉沉地想往迪恩怀里钻。

迪恩用手臂把他重新压回枕头上。萨姆不知道他听见的是迪恩疯狂的脉搏还是自己剧烈的心跳，该隐的印记正压在他胸口，滚烫的血印几乎灼伤了他的皮肤。

萨姆只来得及发出一声破碎的喘息，他甚至来不及向哥哥发出疑问，迪恩已经开始了第二轮的攻势。他哥哥的腰急促地摆动着，热烫的皮肤急切地磨蹭着他大腿内侧，每一次都比前一次撞得更深，更重。迪恩粗重的呼吸和他的呼吸搅在一起，呼吸和心跳已经全乱了。萨姆昏沉的梦境被他哥哥的气味和体温填满了，他意识模糊地小声叫着迪恩的名字，没受伤的那只手探寻地摸上迪恩的肌肉起伏的手臂，迷迷糊糊地搂上他哥哥被汗水浸透的脖颈。于是迪恩向他体内冲撞地更加狂热，滚烫的汗水沿着胸口流下来，浸湿了萨姆起伏的胸腔。萨姆残存的意识隐隐觉得有哪里不太正常，但他哥哥用沙哑的声音喊着萨米，热烈的嘴唇又舔又咬地留下一连串湿漉漉的吻，从他的眼睛燃烧至到嘴唇。

于是萨姆的最后一点理智也没了。

他甚至不能记得后来的许多事。他呜咽着被迪恩弯折成许多不同姿势，然后从后面被一次次深深打开。迪恩带给他的快感像汹涌的潮水一样铺天盖地卷过来，他哥哥的阴茎在他身体里浅浅地，玩弄地抽插，萨姆从喉咙里发出被逼到高潮边缘的哽咽。“告诉我，”迪恩温柔地舔吻着他的耳朵，一遍遍耐心地问他，“初刃藏在哪里，萨米？”

很快他的呜咽就会变成湿漉漉的眼泪。汹涌的快感又像潮水一样远远褪去，迪恩的手掌揉搓着他肿胀的前胸，又热又烫的舌头沿着他的脖颈舔吻着吸吮乳头。“初刃藏在哪里？”他哥哥缓慢地挺动腰肢，一下一下克制而稳定地撞在他最敏感的那一点，“告诉我，萨米。”

他哥哥的嘴唇亲昵地磨蹭着他的，潮热的情欲沿着手臂上的该隐血印灼烫着萨姆的胸口。他半梦半醒，意识不清。


End file.
